


He Ain't Heavy

by premature_assassination



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Feeding Kink, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premature_assassination/pseuds/premature_assassination
Summary: Genji's favorite thing is to feed Jesse treats and be squished by the weight of all that soft pudge.





	He Ain't Heavy

“Ah, Gen, I’m gettin really full…” Jesse said, rubbing soothing circles into the sides of his bloated belly.  
“There’s only a few more,” Genji assured him. He reached up with another cupcake for the cowboy to eat while he straddled the cyborg’s waist.  
“I think I’m gonna bust,” Jesse groaned at the sight of another pastry. Genji had been steadily filling him with sweet treats ever since they got back from their most recent mission.  
In fact, he did this after most missions - made himself comfortable on one of their beds, invited Jesse up, and stuffed cake or cookies or donuts (sometimes all three) into the cowboy’s mouth until his gut was swollen and aching.

The regular feeding sessions took their toll on Jesse. His already thick frame was getting rounder and pudgier by the day. His thighs rubbed together now, soft lovehandles were forming at his waist, his chest was less defined, and his belly had become a squishy ball of fat.  
His face was even beginning to fill out. Genji loved stealing swift kisses from his chubby cheeks.

At the moment, Genji was pouting, “Please, Jesse? Just for me?”  
The cowboy groaned again but let Genji push the frosting-coated cupcake into his mouth. He couldn’t resist those puppy dog eyes.  
While Jesse slowly munched on the offered treat, Genji slipped his hands underneath the swell of his stomach, hanging over his tight-fitting pants. He rubbed his palms along the soft underside of Jesse’s tummy, lifting the roll of fat, feeling the weight of it.

“You’re getting bigger,” Genji smirked.  
“And whose fault is that?” Jesse countered, but he allowed Genji to shove another cupcake in his mouth.  
Jesse licked the extra frosting from Genji’s fingers while the cyborg’s other hand stroked his growing belly. The layer of dark hair over his skin made it feel even more plush.

“Gabe’s gonna kill me if I put on any more weight,” Jesse said, hefting up his pudgy middle and jiggling it.  
Genji felt his face grow hot as he watched the fat around Jesse’s gut and hips ripple.  
“Don’t worry about him,” the cyborg said, stuffing another pastry into Jesse’s mouth.

Soon Jesse’s stomach was rounder than ever, packed with cupcakes and gurgling its discomfort.  
"Really, Genji,” he panted, still rubbing his tummy in an attempt to soothe it. “No -urp- more…”  
Genji could already feel the added weight of all those sweets resting on his abdomen, Jesse’s belly bloated and sitting on his own.  
“Ok,” Genji conceded. A smile spread across his face, hidden by the metal plate covering his mouth, but Jesse heard it in his voice when he said, “Lay down." 

The cowboy hesitated, shifting his plump frame only slightly.  
"If yer sure…” he drawled.  
“Absolutely,” Genji said.  
“But ya gotta let me know if I’m hurtin’ ya,” Jesse commanded. “If we break some fancy piece ‘a metal off ya again, Angie’s gonna get suspicious.”

“It doesn’t hurt,” Genji assured him as he lay his fattened body on top of Genji’s slim one. The words sounded a little breathless though; it did restrict his breathing a bit, but there was nothing Genji loved more than feeling the full weight of his boyfriend bearing down on him.  
It was Genji’s turn to groan as Jesse settled. The cowboy must be over 350 pounds by now. No matter where Genji rested his hands, there was warm, squishy flesh for him to grip and rub.

Jesse hummed happily as Genji nuzzled his soft, scruffy face and began to knead his distended belly. Maybe he was getting a bit big lately, but he was also getting plenty of loving.  
Jesse relaxed, further weighing down on Genji, causing little pops and creaks in some of his cybernetics.  
“Ngh-” Genji bit his lip as they both sank deeper into the mattress. He squeezed a roll of fat on Jesse’s back just a little bit harder.

After a few minutes, Genji could hear Jesse’s breathing slow.  
“Don’t fall asleep,” he warned teasingly.  
“I’m not…” Jesse mumbled. But the lump of sugar in his gut and the warmth of his lover and the gentle affection Genji lavished on him had the cowboy quickly fading.

Soon he did fall asleep, still resting on top of Genji, snoring softly.  
It probably wasn’t a good idea for Genji to let the large boy take a long nap while he lay beneath him.  
But Genji didn’t like the alternative nearly as much.


End file.
